


Getting Used To Each Other

by pastles



Series: Getting Used To Each Other [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, moving in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastles/pseuds/pastles
Summary: When they first moved in with each other





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on one of my favourite doujin manga, just mostly snippets of Naruto and Hinata as they start a life and family together

Getting used to each other

When they first got together, her father hadn't been pleased (he still thought that Naruto was not good enough for her, but not because it was Naruto, but because to him, no one would have been good enough) but he still had given her his blessings. Despite what many people thought about their relationship, her father did love her and just wanted her to be happy.

Still, it was with a confidence that she didn’t really feel when she sat next to Naruto in seiza as she listened to Naruto stammer, collect himself, and (oh, did her heart swell with happiness) with a strong and steady voice, asked for her hand in marriage from her father. She surreptitiously moved a little closer to Naruto, wishing that she had the courage to grab his hand and they both looked at the head of the Hyuuga clan.

Hiashi was still, eyes closed as a frown settled on his face, his arms crossed as he seemed to contemplate Naruto’s request. Even though she knew that her father would be able to feel it, Hinata threw caution to the wind and reached across to place her hand on one of the fists that Naruto had on top of his thighs. She knew that his feet would be dying by now, not being used to sitting in seiza for long periods of time, but she also knew that Naruto was stubborn enough to stay in that uncomfortable position until a conclusion was met.

The moment her hand touched Naruto’s, her father’s eyes opened. Naruto had relaxed his fist and had turned his hand, palm up, to link his fingers with hers. Even though he hadn’t moved, Hinata knew that her father was looking at their hands. She knew when he had made his decision. It had been slight, but his expression had softened.

“You will hold the wedding on Hyuuga grounds.”

It was all Hinata could do to not cry as Naruto crushed her hand in his.

++++++++++

The time leading up to the wedding felt like it was taking too long and passing blindingly fast at the same time. But somehow she… they survived it. And then, it was another flurry of activity as they moved into their new house. They had decided on moving out even though the Hyuuga had offered a place on the grounds for them. With their combined savings, they were able to afford a modest house. It was a comfortable distance away from the clan grounds, but still near enough to not ruffle anyone's feathers. It was also only a 10 minutes walk away from Iruka-sensei’s place; Naruto had wanted to move closer to their former teacher.

“Hey, Hinata, where should I put this?”

“Hmm?”

Hinata looked up from the books she was sorting to see a tower of boxes, balanced precariously on top of each other.

“Naruto-kun!” Hinata stood in a flurry of movements, arms automatically moving towards the boxes, worry evident on her face...

Until Naruto’s blonde head popped out at the side and he easily shifted the boxes before she could even reach him.

“Trust me,” Naruto winked and his grin grew wider as Hinata felt her face grow redder. “Just tell me where to put them.”

“Uhm…” Hinata glanced at her boxes, they had to be hers; Naruto’s possessions were squashed into 3 cardboard boxes and Hinata had to force back tears when she saw them.

Oh, why was her handwriting so illegible?

“Just put them in the corner, I… I’’ll sort them out later, okay?” Hinata pointed to a corner of their (she winced mentally) still messy living room. She was never going to be able to pack up the place by the end of today.

“Well, if you’re suuuuure.” Naruto grinned, and Hinata felt her heart skip a beat. She was _never_ going to get used to having that bright smile directed at her 

She never wanted to get used to that smile.

When the boxes have been placed in their corner, Naruto straightened up with a small groan. He looked around the room, with an air of someone surveying his area, a expression of satisfaction on his face. When he noticed Hinata looking at him, he grinned at her.

“Hey, Hinata…”

“Yes, Naruto-kun?” Hinata could feel her face burning.

“Tadaima!”

Hinata blinked at Naruto’s loud exclamation, but she smiled at his expectant look. She remembered a talk that they had a while ago, when Naruto told her that since he had always lived alone, from his earliest memory, he had always gone home to an empty house. When he was much younger, it didn’t bother him as much. But when he made friends at school, and in the rare occasions when when he was invited over, he realised that he’d never had anyone to welcome him home. Sometimes, Iruka-sensei would come over and Naruto would pretend that they were a family and living together; but Iruka-sensei always left in the end. Naruto had never blamed Iruka-sensei, but he did feel lonelier after those visits.

“Okaerinasai.”

Her ribs hurt a little, but the smell of Naruto filled her heart even as her nose was crushed against his collar. Then and there, she made the decision to always be there at home to greet Naruto.

She would do her best to make a home for Naruto so that he would never have to feel lonely ever again.


End file.
